dragonquestcosmosfandomcom-20200213-history
Zephyr
Since he has formally declared himself a 'descendant' he has met many others sworn with the same task. They have ranged, in his eyes, from brave to foolish to crazy and delusioned (mostly crazy, though). His opinions on those he has traveled with are as follows: 'Varus '- Though they worked together for but one fight, it was then where Zephyr first realized the value of allying himself with solid adventurers. 'Ixus '- He gets bonus points for being one of the few level-headed travelers Zephyr has met. Additional bonus points for sharing a bet or two with him along the way. A capable and steady influence, though somewhat verbose. 'Rengar '- Ever since Rengar attacked him during the slime siege, Zephyr has given the man a wide berth. After the attack, Zephyr insulted the man as a "son of Argold", which he still deeply regrets. It seems as if Rengar would be a powerful force if only he could keep track of his enemies, but Zephyr would be hesitant to forge another partnership with the man. 'Archibald '- Like Ixus, he seems quite intelligent, sound, and capable. Unfortunately, he's never engaged in any direct bets with Zephyr, though he has at least a passing fancy with the monster arena. That's kind of an odd habit in Zephyr's mind, considering Doran fixes the odd match every now and then. 'Atma '- Look, we've all had fantasies at one point or another about trying the hat on. It's a perfectly normal thing to admit. Otherwise, Atma's proven himself as somewhat of a wildcard in Zephyr's eyes. 'Garradum '- By far the weirdest person Zephyr has traveled with to date. Mercurial, yet benign, and always stocked with herbs. While in Kol, Garradum returned to Zephyr a gold-dipped wyvern feather; a family heirloom he believed had been lost in Hauksness. What that means in regards to Garradum is a mystery for now, as both seem to have repressed the incident as they focus on other more pressing tasks. 'Dr. Lolo '- Zephyr respects the man's sound advice and willingness to travel, though he wonders if there is more to Lolo than he has been made aware of to this point. 'Jarid '- At first, Zephyr viewed Jarid as a possible friend he could one day use for pulling off card tricks or having another person to gamble against. He has since backed off that idea after witnessing the depth of Jarid's devotion to Isidor. Ironically, it is Jarid who ended up apprenticing Zephyr as a fledgling member of the JLXA. 'Isidor '- If you look past the manic egotism, the bouts of insanity, the tenuous connection with reality, and the constant need for validation, Isidor isn't all that bad. On the way to Rimuldar Zephyr saw it fit to ask for membership in the JLXA. He clearly sees some utility in keeping the man alive and well, possibly even beyond the gold total which is halved every time Isidor dies. 'Rikka '- Perhaps the most ferocious, skilled fighter he has met so far. Zephyr has gleaned that she seems to thrive at least a little bit on her intimidating appearance. He wonders how she would act if someone stood up to her, just once, but he sure as hell wouldn't be the first person to want to find out. 'Amelia '- He was initially skeptical that Amelia had what it takes to brave the long, hard road of an adventurer. Instead, she more than proved herself during the excursion to the Rocky Mountain Cave. Though he thought he was standing up for her at the time his words against Racor only served to incite the girl's temper (which, like Rengar, he still regrets). The incident did teach him that, for whatever reason, she doesn't want to be a princess. 'Cristo '- Having traveled with the man for much of the time since the trip to the Rocky Mountain Cave, Cristo has proven himself very capable and resilient; perhaps even trustworthy, too. Zephyr suspects the Argoldian blood in Cristo is somehow throwing his own natural luck into flux, though considering his luck so far in the past few years it's a small price to pay for a reliable partner in battle. 'Anduin '- Frankly, it was awkward between the two to begin with, soo... Zephyr feels personally responsible for her death at the hands of the knight, Simon, while searching for Quartz. 'Iaust '- Spotting a newly recruited yet experienced warrior wandering around Brecconary, Zephyr saw an opportunity to make a quick profit by trading away his trusty Copper Sword. Little does Iaust know that his blade had managed a paltry 2 critical hits in well over a hundred strikes. Now rid of the clearly defective merchandise, Zephyr hopes that his offensive output will finally begin to improve in-line with his continued battle experiences. 'Racor '- Zephyr has barely introduced himself to Racor aside from growing agitated at him at the bottom of the Rocky Mountain Cave and making a fool of himself for his efforts. Regardless, he looks the type who takes his job way too seriously and has no place for games of chance, so they probably have little in common anyway. 'Quartz '- Now here's a man Zephyr really doens't know how to judge. On one hand, everything he has heard of Quartz from others has consisted pretty much of "lifelong con" and "crafty opportunist". However, all the other descendants swear by him, not only in terms of combat ability, but also for his dedication to the cause. Though Zephyr never had the chance to work with him directly, the two have crossed paths on several occasions. Furthermore, Quartz is also associated with the Resonators, at least if the lady is telling the truth. Perhaps when he finally tracks him down Zephyr can learn more about Quartz's true intentions.